


Life with SaeRay

by PhoenixSavant



Series: Life with Sae-Ray [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSavant/pseuds/PhoenixSavant
Summary: A quick request following SalvationSaeRay fluff involving a trip to the grocery store.Timeline: Following Salvation





	1. Setting up the home

                Despite having received most of the housewares needed to equip the basement apartment for living, there were still many things missing.  Chief among the missing items was food.  Saeyoung didn’t mind sharing his kitchen in the slightest, but you were determined to see to it that Saeran was settled properly before you went home. 

                You were checking the kitchen and making a list of cookware and other supplies that were needed when Saeran slipped up behind you.  His skin still smelled of soap and carried the warm dampness from the shower. 

                “What’s the list, pet?” he asked, peering over your shoulder. 

                “Shopping!” you exclaimed as you turned in his arms.  “There are a few things that didn’t come in the gifts yesterday, and you need food.  I can’t go home if you’re not going to have food to eat here.” 

                Saeran’s lips twitched to the side.  “Is that so?”  He placed a hand lightly over his chest.  “I think I’m hurting too much to go shopping today.” 

                You couldn’t resist grinning at him.  You didn’t want to go home, but that was the deal.  He lived here, with Saeyoung.  You lived at your apartment.  Until Saeran and Ray were stable, that was how it had to be.  It was good to feel wanted, to feel as if you’d be missed when you left. 

                “We can always just let you ride in one of those little go-kart things if you’re too tired to walk,” you teased.

                “Very cruel, pet, very cruel.”  Saeran chuckled and tightened his arms around your waist.  “But, if we’re shopping, what do you have in mind?” 

                You held up the list you had begun, and he scanned it thoughtfully. 

                “A spatula?” He asked.  “But there’s one right here.  Is there a reason for more than one?” 

                “That one isn’t sturdy enough,” you explained.

                Saeran reached past you to take the spatula from the canister on the countertop.  He flexed the spatula experimentally.  “You think so?” he asked, frowning.

                “Yeah, I hate to say it, but about the time you try to flip something with it, it’ll just make a mess.  The rest of the set seems good though!” 

                “Huh, alright, and what else is on the list?” 

                You turned and bent to open the cabinet beside the sink.  “There’s a good starter set of… OW!”  You jumped forward, spinning to see Saeran grinning at you.  No, that wasn’t Saeran’s grin.  That was Ray’s grin.

                “I don’t know, Princess,” he was laughing.  “I think I like this spatula!” 

                “Ray!  Oh my god!  What the…”  You rubbed the seat of your pants, more surprised than hurt, but it still stung.

                “You can tell us apart that quickly?” Ray asked with a surprised look.  “That’s maybe less fun, but also good to know!” 

                “That wasn’t very nice of you, Ray,” you scolded him, keeping yourself out of reach of the spatula. 

                “We had fun,” he countered.  “I thought it was a great idea when it came to me.” 

                “It was _your_ idea?” you half-laughed.  “Saeran is corrupting you as well, I see.” 

                “Well, yes and no.”  Ray paused, a flash of uncertainty bringing color to his cheeks.  “I mean, yes it was my idea, but you didn’t forget did you?”

                “Forget what?” you asked, cocking your head to the side.

                Ray paused and then smiled softly.  “You promised, princess, just last night.  You didn’t think I don’t know what all that means, did you?” 

                You chuckled, finding your nerve again, and moved slowly to Ray.  Resting your fingers lightly on the hand holding the spatula you smiled up at him intently.  “No, I know what it means,” you purred before pausing for a fraction of a second.  “Master.”

                The spatula clattered to the floor beside you and Ray choked before turning to give you a look that rivaled the dark, enticing looks Saeran was so good at delivering.  Your thoughts froze as you started to breathe faster.

                Ray traced your neckline with the back of his knuckles.  “I’m so happy that you do, princess.  I was so afraid to ask, before.”

                “So you really did want this?” you asked, remembering when Saeran had told you that Ray wanted to hurt you.

                “Saeran and I have different methods, but yes, very much.”  Ray shifted nervously.  “If you really belong to me, I don’t ever have to…”  He shook his head.  “It’s stupid, nevermind.  I am glad, though.” 

                “If I belong to you, you don’t ever have to be afraid that I’ll leave you?” you asked gently.

                Ray nodded in response.

                You answered his uneasiness by rising to your toes and kissing him softly.  “I wasn’t leaving you before, and I won’t leave you now.  If it helps you feel safer about that, I’m glad.  I just love that you want me.”

                “My princess,” he sighed softly. 

                “Hey, are you two about ready to go?” Saeyoung called down the stairs. 

                Ray groaned quietly as you called back to Saeyoung, “Give us five!  We’re almost done making the list!” 

                “Let’s do the shopping, and maybe we’ll have time for me to show you how happy I am to be yours, Master,” you winked. 

                Ray’s eyes flashed with desire as he closed them and took a deep breath.  “This better be the fastest shopping trip ever.”

                “I will do my best!” you agreed.

                Quickly conferring over the items you had on the list already, you and Ray agreed that it was a good start and that groceries amounted to needing everything so making another list would be a waste.  You both got ready to leave, and you smiled as he took your hand before opening the door to the stairs.

                Saeyoung drove the three of you to a nearby housewares store to start the shopping on the list.  He dropped you off with Ray, saying to call when you were ready if he wasn’t back.  He didn’t say where he was going, but you had a hunch it had something to do with the nurse from the hospital. 

                Ray’s experience with cooking came in handy as you looked through the maze of pots, pans, utensils, and gadgets.  Holding up a strangely twisted wire basket at the end of a long metal handle, Ray turned to you.  “Any ideas?” he asked.

                “None,” you admitted, laughing.  “It looks like it’s supposed to hold an egg, but, why?  And how would it get in there?” 

                Flipping over the label, Ray laughed.  “It says it’s a whisk!”

                “You’re kidding,” you laughed, reaching for the card.  Sure enough, it was labeled as a whisk.  Shaking your head, you said, “We need your brother here with his ‘I name you as…’ game!”

                “I think it’s a little late.  Someone much worse at that game was clearly working for this factory the day they made this!”

                Giggling, you moved along with Ray.  It took a little time, but you finally found everything on the list and satisfied, made your way to the cash register. 

                The next stop was the grocery, and while Saeyoung went in with you, he parted company quickly, taking a basket along with him as he left.  Yes, you thought to yourself, he’s making plans.

                “Where do we start?” Ray asked, looking uncertainly at the sprawling market before you.

                “How about the stuff that won’t go bad?” you asked.

                Ray nodded, taking up a position a half step behind you.  You led the way to the condiments first, thinking them among the most needed, but least likely to go bad, sorts of food to buy.  Ray’s love of cooking came out as he selected sauces and marinades, telling you which recipes he’d use each for.  His face paled when you reached for a bottle though.

                “Honey barbecue?  Are you sure, princess?  I mean, well…” he tried to object gently.

                You slid the offending bottle into the basket with the others.  “Yep!  It’s fantastic on fries!”

                Ray flinched visibly.  “I thought you had good taste,” he whined. 

                “I picked you,” you grinned.

                “But you didn’t tell me that I was an exception and that your taste is normally so horrible!” his eyes twinkled as he kept up his dismayed expression and tone.

                “I believe you enjoyed my cooking, a few times,” you grinned at him.  “But gosh, if you don’t like honey barbeque on fries, maybe you are an exception in the reverse!  Maybe it was me letting bad taste get the better of me!” 

                “Oh, and now I’m in bad taste, am I, princess?” Ray asked, his tone dropping.

                “Yes, pet, please enlighten us,” Saeran added.

                “Oh, look!” you exclaimed.  “There’s the soy sauce!”  You giggled as you darted beyond him and out of reach of his long arms.

                “Uh-huh,” Ray grinned.  “I thought so.” 

                “Which brand do you prefer?” you asked, innocently.

                The shopping continued, and you learned more about the foods that Ray and Saeran liked as you went.  Cake mixes were a hit with Ray.  Saeran surfaced long enough to ask for some salty snacks and promptly laid claim to half the chips in the store. 

It was odd, you thought as you wandered the aisles with them, but you’d never gone shopping with anyone before other than your parents.  It was a very homey, very warm experience.

                Things were going well until it was time to gather together produce.  You helped pick out apples, oranges, bananas, and grapes for snacking.  Turning to the vegetables, you saw Ray sorting through one vegetable in particular.  Your stomach lurched at the idea of it.  It was the one vegetable you could never stand.

                “Ray, honey, is there any chance we can skip that one?” you asked in dread. 

                “Why would we do that?” he asked, looking at you in confusion as he held up two large heads of bok choy.  “This stuff is great!” 

                You shook your head slowly.  “I just, I’m sorry, but I just can’t.  Please, can we just make sure not to have it when I’m there?”

                Ray’s face fell a little.  “You hate it that much?”

                You shrugged helplessly.  “I’ll eat any other vegetable you want, but please not that.” 

                “Alright, princess, don’t worry about it.  I’ll just stash it in the fridge until you go home, alright?”

                “Thank you!” you breathed in relief. 

                “It’s alright,” he smiled.  “I can’t expect anything more of someone who likes honey barbeque,” he taunted.

                “Oh hey now!” you laughed.  “You haven’t been waiting all this time just to make that comment have you?” 

                “Well, not waiting, but I’ll admit to watching for a chance to harass you about it again,” Ray laughed, resting the bok choy on top of the cart. 

                “You’re impossible,” you giggled as his arm curved around your waist. 

                “You’re cute when you’re caught off guard,” he smirked, brushing the tip of his nose against yours.  “What’s next?”

                “I think we just need the meats and you’re all set,” you smiled, looking over the pile of food already selected. 

                “Great!  Let’s see what they have!”

                It was nice to see Ray being so relaxed and playful.  This was the Ray you’d fallen in love with.  This was the Ray you knew and trusted.  You hoped you’d see more of him as the counseling went forward, but at the same time, you knew that the odds were that someday you’d say goodbye to him. 

                “Princess?” Ray was asking. 

                “Oh, sorry, I was just thinking.  What did you ask?”

                “I’d like to do some fried rice and maybe a chicken dish, what do you think?”

                Your eyes lit up like he’d just popped a diamond ring out of thin air.  “Oh!  Can we have beef fried rice!?” 

                Ray went pale and looked rather like you felt at the idea of eating bok choy.  “You can’t eat _beef_ fried rice with a _chicken_ entrée!” 

                You blinked in surprise.  “Of course you can,” you stated. 

                “And what, bury it in honey barbeque?”  He looked ill at the idea.

                “Well, no, that’s for fries.  But really, why not both?” you asked.  “I’ve done it lots of times!” 

                “Because you _can’t_!” he cried.  His tone told you that you were violating unspoken laws of creation and were about to unleash powerful and ancient evils upon the land.

                You didn’t care.  You found chicken fried rice to be bland and unfilling.  Fixing your eyes against his, you smirked and in a low voice said, “Hold my beer.” 

                Ray sputtered and gasped in horror as you selected a nice cut of steak to use in the fried rice, and dropped it defiantly into the basket.

                “Beef fried rice,” you stated.

                “I do not know you,” Ray spoke in resignation.  “I’ll get the chicken.”  He sighed again and turned away, shaking his head.  Suddenly he stopped and looked back at you.  “Defiance has a price, pet.  Remember that when you ask _me_ to ‘hold your beer.’” 

                Your face lit up in the most startling shade of scarlet at Saeran’s intervention.  Just then, Saeyoung walked up.

                “Hey hey!” he greeted you and Ray.  “Looks like you’re buying out the whole store!  But where are the honey butter chips?” he teased.

                “They were gone,” Ray muttered at Saeyoung.  “We thought you must have bought them all.”  He tilted his head in your direction.  “Besides, it’s much worse than we expected.  She likes honey barbeque on her fries.” 

                “Oh!  That’s awesome!” Saeyoung responded.  “So good!  But have you tried strawberry ice shake with fries?”

                Before you could answer, Ray choked, and Saeran’s voice rolled forth.  “You have _got_ to be kidding me!  Why would you do that to ice cream!?  You’re heathens!  Both of you!” 

                “No, I was skeptical, but when I tried it, it was amazing!” Saeyoung defended. 

                Saeran grimaced in disgust at his brother.  “You’re probably the kind of people who think pineapple goes on pizza.” 

                “Oh hey, I have limits!” you exclaimed.

                “What’s wrong with pineapple on a pizza?” Saeyoung asked angelically.

                Saeran looked at you and Saeyoung.  “You’re allowed back in my home,” he declared, pointing at you.  “You better never cross the threshold at the top of the stairs again,” he dictated, pointing at Saeyoung. 

                Saeyoung laughed.  “More for me, little brother, more for me.  And I won’t have to go to your place.  I’ll just buy the fries and the shakes, and we can swap dips for the fries upstairs in my place where we don’t discriminate.” 

                “I’m not discriminating!  I just hoped that the people around me would have SOME taste!”

                Saeyoung laughed.  “From the marks I’ve seen you leave on her, I’d say she has plenty of taste.  Sorry though, little brother, my taste isn’t for you.” 

                Saeran paled, and his eyes narrowed.  “You’re really gross, you know that?”

                Saeyoung laughed.  “Ready to go?” he asked you. 

                “I think so,” you nodded, still laughing at the exchange between the twins.  “Can you think of anything else?” you asked Saeran. 

                “No, and I suddenly want to leave before one of you thinks up anything more disgusting.” 

                “But, Saeran, honey, you can’t know it’s disgusting if you haven’t tried it!”

                “I haven’t frenched my brother, but I know it’s disgusting!” 

                Saeyoung lunged at Saeran.  “Let’s find out!” he shouted, drawing the attention of half the store. 

                “Get off me, you idiot!”

                You leaned helplessly on the basket as you laughed too hard to breathe.  Tears squeezed from your eyes as you gasped.  Between Saeran and Ray, and the way each interacted with Saeyoung, you could tell that the days you spent at the bunker were going to be among the best in your life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finds out that there is one recipe you can't cook!
> 
> He'll help you!

You had been working so hard on the project for Jumin that you lost track of time until you heard a knock at the door of your apartment. Seeing how late it was, you realized you were almost an hour late to pick Saeran up from his therapy appointment. You grab your phone, calling Saeran and muttering under your breath as you hurried to answer the door.  
Saeran, no, Ray, stood outside. His phone started to ring, and you blushed in embarrassment as you ended the call.   
“Are you okay, Princess?” Ray asked. “You didn’t answer your phone, so I had Saeyoung come and get me.”   
“I’m so sorry, Ray. I’m fine, I was just wrapped up in this project and lost track of time. Come in, or, can you stay a minute?” you babbled, stepping back to let him in.   
“Saeyoung is waiting in the car, but I can stay for a minute.” He stepped in as you closed the door behind him. “It’s awful late. Did you already eat dinner?”   
You stopped, trying to remember when you had last eaten. You realized you’d skipped lunch and hadn’t even thought about dinner yet. Your eyes met Ray’s, and you shrugged sheepishly.   
“Princess, you can’t do that! You have to eat properly, or you won’t be able to work!” he scolded you gently. “That’s it, get your shoes.”   
Ray had been more assertive with the continuing visits to the therapist. It wasn’t a trait you were used to seeing in him, but you weren’t sad to see it, either. You liked seeing him be unafraid to speak up.   
“I don’t think I’m up to going out anywhere, honey,” you protested.   
“That’s fine. We’re just going to my place. We’ll cook dinner together and make sure you get a hot meal.” His smile was boyishly cute.  
“Alright, but I shouldn’t stay too late. Do you think Saeyoung will mind bringing me back?”   
“It’ll be fine, pet, get your shoes,” Saeran replied.   
When Saeran spoke, there was usually little room for disagreement. Especially if he and Ray were in agreement. Individually, you could talk either of them into or out of most things. When they agreed, you were done for, and you knew it. With a chuckle, you pulled your shoes on, grabbing up your purse and a jacket.   
“Okay,” you said, looking around. “I’m ready.”   
“Good,” Ray said happily, stepping close and slipping an arm around your waist as he kissed you. “I’ve missed you.”   
“I’ve missed you, too,” you smiled back as he pulled back.   
“Come on then, let’s go make some food!”   
Saeyoung was surprised to see you come out to the car with Ray but gladly agreed to get you home later in the evening. The drive to the bunker was cheery, and you began to relax from the stress of the deadline you were struggling to meet. By the time Saeyoung opened the door, you were more than glad to be away from your work and looking forward to a hot meal.   
Downstairs, Ray turned to you and asked, “What would you like for dinner?”   
“I haven’t really thought much about it,” you admitted. “Did you have any ideas? Maybe something quick?”   
“Hmm,” Ray responded, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “What about fried rice? I have all the ingredients. If we just add extra veggies, it’ll be a solid meal.”  
“Oh, uh,” you frowned. Ray had wanted you to cook with him, so of course, he would suggest fried rice.  
“What’s wrong? Do you not like it?” Ray asked.  
“No! I mean, I love fried rice! I just, well, I don’t know how to make it. When I try, it comes out all wrong.” There, your culinary weakness had been revealed.  
“With all the complicated foods you can cook, you don’t know how to make fried rice?” he asked, surprised at the news.  
You shrugged again. “I can’t get it to come out like anything but mush.”   
“I could teach you,” he offered shyly.   
“Would you? I’d really like to know how!”   
Ray smiled at your excitement. “Sure! Come on, let’s get started!”   
Ray pulled out vegetables and a large chicken breast. As the two of you sliced everything, he put on a pot of rice to cook. While you worked, he told you about the therapy sessions and what he and Saeran had been working on with the therapist. It was fascinating to see how quickly the small changes the therapist suggested, and the things he was teaching them, were having an impact.  
Once the prep work was completed, Ray took out a large wok and set it on the stove, gesturing for you to come close. “I’m going to walk you through this, step by step. It’ll be perfect, just do as I say, and you’ll be a master in no time,” he said encouragingly.   
“I hope so,” you replied, hesitantly.  
“If you don’t get it right, I’m sending the leftovers home with you,” Saeran threatened with a chuckle.   
You stuck your tongue out at Saeran before realizing that it was already Ray again. Your hand clapped over your mouth, and you giggled as Ray blinked in surprise. “That wasn’t for you!” you laughed. “Saeran! Be nice!” you admonished, uncertain if he’d be able to hear you.   
Ray shook his head. “There are times I miss the days when it was always one or the other of us, instead of both.” He grinned at you and pointed at a bottle of oil. “Pour some of that in the wok,” he instructed.   
Step by step, he walked you through readying the wok, cooking the meat, and adding the vegetables. The only time you hesitated was when you were adding the soy sauce.   
“Are you sure I need to add more?” you asked with a frown.   
“I would, yes. Why?”   
“I, well, soy sauce and I don’t always get along. Sometimes it makes things too spicy and then I can’t eat the food,” you admitted. “I made myself sick that way once.”   
“Oh no! Don’t add more than will make you sick!” Ray frowned as he surveyed the contents of the wok. “Are you going to be able to eat it with the red pepper flakes in it?”   
“I should be, yes. I didn’t put much in,” you confirmed.  
“Alright then, princess, just add what seems good to you. We have to add more later, so if you need to add less now, that’s fine.”   
Once the vegetables were almost cooked, Ray lifted the lid from the rice. The smell of freshly cooked rice was a favorite smell of yours. It just smelled of good food.  
“Now it’s time to add the rice,” he said.   
You reached across the stove and lifted the pot of rice. In one smooth, masterful motion, you flipped the entire pan upside down into the wok. The rice tumbled out in a half-formed cylinder, covering the vegetables.   
“No!” Ray gasped. “You’re supposed to add it a little at a time!”  
You gaped at the wok. “Oh no! What do I do!?” you squealed.   
“I… start stirring!” Ray urged. “Don’t let the vegetables get burned!”   
“But the rice!” you protested.   
“Oh for love of…” Saeran groaned, rolling his eyes. “This is why your fried rice didn’t work out. Give me that,” he said, reaching for the wide, flat spoon in your hand.   
You stepped aside and let Saeran take over. He sliced the spoon through the block of rice and started mixing it into the rest of the ingredients. You watched in appreciation as his hands moved quickly, stirring in the rice and adding seasonings and soy sauce. After a moment he scooped up a bit of the rice and held it on the spoon for you.   
“Try this, pet. Make sure I’m not burning that delicate tongue of yours,” he teased.   
“I thought you liked my tongue being delicate,” you teased provocatively.  
“I do, that’s why I’m letting you taste this before I add anything else,” he smirked back at you.   
Your face turned red as you tasted the rice.   
“Too hot?” he asked, seeing your face.   
“No, it’s fine. It might even be a little bland.”   
“Time to spice it up some then,” Saeran winked.  
Your face went up in flames as he finished cooking the rice.   
Turning off the stove, Saeran turned and kissed you swiftly. “Dinner’s on,” he grinned.   
Ray’s features slid back into place. “I’m so sorry, Princess! I should have been more clear!” he apologized instantly.   
“It’s fine,” you giggled. “I didn’t know, I really didn’t. I’m so sorry!”   
Ray sniffed at the steaming food. “It smells great anyway! Don’t worry, princess. We’ll make sure you get it right next time!”   
With a smile, you pulled down bowls and held them as Ray filled each. The aroma filled the air and your mouth watered from it. You sat together at the kitchen bar, eating fried rice until neither of you could have managed another bite.   
“Ray?” you asked curiously.   
“Yes, princess?”   
“Do you have a cookbook? You know, somewhere you write down your recipes like this one?”  
“I don’t, no. Why?”   
“Oh, I was hoping I could copy this recipe from you, and then I can practice making it at home until I get it right.”  
“I could always write it down for you,” he offered.   
“Would you mind?”  
“Of course not, princess! I’m glad to help you if you really want to know how to make fried rice!” Ray beamed at you and squeezed your hand.  
His smile was infectious, and you smiled back. “Why don’t you do that while I clean up? I need to go home soon, and I’d like to take the recipe with me.”   
“Anything you want,” he beamed, kissing you as he rose and left the kitchen area to find something to write on.  
As you cleaned the kitchen, Ray sat at the bar and wrote out the steps to cook fried rice. He grumbled from time to time as he wrote, but in the end, handed you two pages of directions, folded together.  
“Thank you so much for showing me how to make this,” you smiled, taking up your jacket. “I can’t wait to make it properly for you!”   
“It will happen in no time,” he assured you. “Fried rice is one of the easiest dishes to make.”   
It wasn’t until after Saeyoung took you home and Ray kissed you goodnight at your door that you realized why he had been grumbling as he wrote out the recipe. You giggled at the added commentary from Saeran. You loved both incredibly, but Saeran was incorrigible, and you could see that he was clearly trying to tease you, as much as Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see the recipe pages, they're here: https://phoenixsavant.tumblr.com/post/174683851071/cooking-with-ray I'd put them in this post but I'm likely to break the links. :(


End file.
